Covert Affairs
Covert Affairs is a USA Network television series starring Piper Perabo and Christopher Gorham. The one-hour drama premiered on Tuesday, July 13, 2010. The show concluded its first season on September 14, 2010, and it was renewed for a second season on August 19, 2010. The second season began airing on June 7, 2011,[3] and a DVD set of the first season was released on May 17, 2011.[4] The series was renewed for a third season by USA Network on September 15, 2011.[5] The third season began on July 10, 2012. On September 25, 2012, Covert Affairs was renewed for a 16-episode fourth season.[6] On January 6, 2015, USA Network cancelled the series of Covert Affairs after five seasons. Plot It's about a young CIA trainee, Annie Walker (Piper Perabo), who is mysteriously summoned to headquarters for duty as field operative. While Annie believes she's been promoted for her exceptional linguistic skills, there may be something or someone from her past that her CIA bosses are really after. Christopher Gorham plays Auggie Anderson, a CIA military intelligence agent who was blinded while on assignment and is Annie's guide in this world of bureaucracy, excitement and intrigue. Cast Main Cast *Piper Perabo as Annie Walker *Christopher Gorham as Auggie Anderson *Kari Matchett as Joan Campbell *Sendhil Ramamurthy as Jai Wilcox (Season 1-2; Season 3 cameo) *Anne Dudek as Danielle Brooks *Peter Gallagher as Arthur Campbell (Season 2-5; Season 1 recurring) Recurring Cast *Eion Bailey as Ben Mercer *Gregory Itzin as Henry Wilcox *Oded Fehr as Eyal Lavin *Emmanuelle Vaugier as Liza Hearn *Sarah Clarke as Lena Smith *Richard Coyle as Simon Fischer Minor Cast *Eric Lively as Conrad Sheehan III (Season 1; Episode 1) Development and Casting Covert Affairs first appeared on USA Network's development slate in July 2008. The pilot episode was written by Matt Corman and Chris Ord. Casting was underway in June 2009, with the expectation that successful casting would lead to a production commitment. Piper Perabo was the first actor cast in early July 2009 as CIA officer Annie Walker. The casting of Christopher Gorham came in late July, quickly followed by the announcement that the pilot had been green-lighted by USA Network. In early August 2009, Tim Matheson signed on to direct a 90-minute pilot. Further casting announcements included Anne Dudek in mid-August, followed by Kari Matchett and Peter Gallagher in early September. Eric Lively was cast as a fellow CIA officer as a peer of Perabo's character, and Eion Bailey was cast in a recurring role as Perabo's ex-boyfriend. The pilot began filming in Toronto in September 2009. In January 2010, the Covert Affairs pilot received a 10 episode order. Sendhil Ramamurthy was added to the cast as a CIA officer, replacing Lively's character, along with Emmanuelle Vaugier in a recurring role as a journalist. The series is executive produced by Doug Liman and David Bartis and co-executive produced by Jonathan Glassner. The series features extensive scenes filmed in live locations such as the pilot episode's action in Toronto serving as Washington, D.C. See Also * Season One * Season Two * Season Three * Season Four * Season Five References External links * Official website * * Category:Covert Affairs